


【盾冬】催情 （补档/双性/一辆感情车）

by jiangguang



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangguang/pseuds/jiangguang
Summary: 本来是一篇双性pwp结果被我写成了温馨剧情向r18关键词：双性/r18/有勾引意味描写





	【盾冬】催情 （补档/双性/一辆感情车）

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是一篇双性pwp结果被我写成了温馨剧情向r18  
> 关键词：双性/r18/有勾引意味描写

Steve从梦中惊醒，热得过分的脸和勃起的下体让他精神恍惚。瞄了一眼旁边的闹钟，刚刚凌晨四点。  
不太好。  
他坐起来倚着床边发着呆，脑子里全是梦里面Bucky裸着身体顺着他的腿爬过来亲吻他的画面。  
太糟糕了，他甚至想点一支烟。

“Bucky”  
Steve伸出手抚摸着墙壁，Bucky就睡在隔壁，现在应该是睡的正好的时候。

 

半个月前，他把意识清醒的Bucky带回来之前，一切都很好。直到他让Bucky去做了一个例行身体检查，检查结果让他瞠目结舌。  
Bucky同时拥有男性和女性的性器官，且身体无大碍。  
他起初觉得荒唐，他与Bucky从小一起长大，从未听说过Bucky身体有异于常人的地方，而且Bucky自己，也没有对Steve提起过。所以他愤怒地以为是九头蛇对Bucky的身体做了改造，他气冲冲地想开口询问却在Bucky面前怎么也说不出来。

“你在说什么傻话？我天生就是这样的。”  
Bucky笑着亲口证实了他的猜想。  
“如果我不想，九头蛇并不能把我怎么样。”

他语气柔和，安抚着受到了不小刺激的Steve。

可问题就出在这儿，自那天后，不知道无意还是碰巧，Steve不止一次撞见刚刚从浴室里出来裸着上半身热气腾腾的Bucky，他擦着湿漉漉的头发跟Steve打招呼，然后还会走过来像是哥们儿一样碰肩。  
这本不是什么特殊的事，只是Steve捏着被Bucky濡湿的T恤那一块，嗅到了他的沐浴乳香味。  
是迷迭香的香味。

“Buck你换沐浴乳了吗？”

被问话的男人抬起胳膊闻了闻，然后笑着抬起了头。  
“前几天去超市的时候，那个小姑娘给我推荐的，怎么？味道不好吗？”

“没有”  
Steve移开视线，他不知为什么不敢瞧Bucky多一眼，或许是迷迭香的味道太浓让他昏了头。  
“很好。”

那天晚上，Steve的梦里第一次出现了Bucky，一开始还是能想象到的正常画面，无非是些和Bucky吃东西一起去看电影的场景，到最后画面逐渐的从室外转移到室内，从牵手到接吻，再到他们都赤身裸体躺在床上Bucky爬过来索吻。  
Steve还从来不知道，原来他心里对他的旧友存了这样的肖想。

他捻灭了手里燃到一半的烟，决定出去晨跑，再回来洗个澡。

 

“早上好Steve”  
刚刚从浴室里出来的Steve被Bucky吓了一跳，他趴在Steve的床上，翻看着一本军事杂志。  
“Buck你怎么过来了”  
他慌张地低下头，这才回过神自己早就穿好了裤子。  
Bucky打了个哈欠,表情无奈地瞪了状况外的Steve一眼，“如果我没记错的话，一周前我们就说好今天要一起回一趟布鲁克林，你要做一个，嗯，演讲。”  
Steve大脑有些当机，他努力地回想着是否有这么一回事，最后他终于想起了一周前在晚餐时和Bucky亲口提起这个邀请的自己。

 

“他们只邀请了你，我为什么要一起去？”  
当时Bucky专心对付着他面前的鸡肉沙拉，对Steve提出的这个邀请感到百分之百的疑惑。  
“我只是想和你一起再回去布鲁克林一次Buck，那也曾经是我们的家，从那时我们上战场后，我们就没有机会再回去看看，难道你就不想念它吗？”  
循循善诱的Steve像是个诱骗小孩吃下手里的糖果的奇怪老婆婆，Bucky看着这样的Steve有些失笑。  
“好好好，我陪你一起去。”  
他把最后一口沙拉吃在嘴里，笑眯眯地答应了Steve的提议。

 

“想起来了吗？”  
Bucky坐了起来，他今天穿了一条紧身裤，包裹着他腿部肌肉的布料把他细长的腿勾勒出了一个绝妙的曲线，Steve盯着Bucky刮的干干净净一点胡渣都没有的下巴，有种看见了一条吐着信子的蛇的错觉。

“嗯，等我穿上衣服就出发。”

Bucky点点头，慢吞吞地站起来走了出去。

Steve在原地愣了一会，他觉得该提醒一下Bucky他的裤子太过于紧了。就在刚刚他站起来的时候,Steve清楚地看见那条紧得过分的裤子把Bucky的另一个性器官勒的显出了缝隙的形状。  
他应该换一条才是，Steve想。

 

从他们现在租住在曼哈顿的公寓坐地铁到布鲁克林，只需要一个多小时。  
他们本来是打算开车去，但是临了出门的时候，Bucky突然提出想试试坐地铁，拗不过固执的孩子气，Steve只好同意。

“我也想像个普通人一样，做一些平常人能做的事，要知道这样的机会并不多。”

Steve听着这样的话不好受，他知道Bucky的前半生过得太过于颠沛，清醒过来的James·Buchanan·Barnes一边忏悔愧疚着曾经用自己的双手造成的过错，一边对这个尚且陌生的世界感到惶恐。因为并不是所有人都理解包容他，甚至可以说，除了Steve，他没有第二个朋友、亲人，或者说，爱人。  
他被脑子里突然冒出来的这个称呼惊住，Steve晃晃头，看着走在自己前面带着黑色棒球帽的Bucky，叹了口气。

Steve不知道自己为什么叹气，只是突然有些感慨，而Bucky像是有感应一样，回过头来冲他笑着。  
“不要慢吞吞，Steve，除非你想错过你的演讲。”  
他应着声，加快脚步追了上去。

地铁上人不算少，Steve和Bucky坐在一起，腿挨着腿，从Bucky那儿传来的热度让Steve感觉有些不自在，他动了动脚，又偷偷侧过眼瞧了瞧旁边的Bucky，他正盯着手里的手机，不知道在看什么。无事可做的Steve脑子里又想起来出门前看到的光景，Bucky已经换了一条裤子，但他却控制不住去想像一个画面，想象着Bucky在他面前穿着那条裤子，把腿部结实的肌肉紧紧包裹住，然后躺在自己面前分开双腿..  
Stop！  
Steve猛地拍一下自己的脑袋，努力说服Bucky只把自己当作的最亲密的朋友，不要再去做这些亵渎好朋友的想象。  
他移开视线，转过头去看着地铁上的多媒体电视，上面正播着关于他们的新闻，有民众提议赦免Barnes中士，他们中有人写了联名书、有人掀起了舆论，而政府正在紧急商讨相关事宜。

“我没想到还会有人这样帮助我。”  
Bucky的声音在Steve的旁边响起，他不知什么时候放下了手机，也跟着Steve看着电视里的新闻报道。  
“毕竟我是个杀人犯不是吗？”  
Steve摇头，直到现在Bucky的罪恶感还如影随形。  
“九头蛇才是杀人犯，你只是不能按照自我意愿活着的那把刀。”  
Bucky拉下帽檐遮住了眼睛，一句话也没说，直到地铁到站。

“要跟我一起去吗？”  
出了地铁口Steve拦了一辆出租车，看着东张西望的Bucky，好像是在找什么一样。  
“不了”Bucky摇头，“我要去买些东西。”  
“买什么？”  
“花”Bucky笑眯眯的，“我想去买些花。”  
Steve纳闷，“买花做什么？”  
Bucky往前走了几步，转过身冲Steve挥了挥手，“花的用处可比你想得到的要多哦Stevie。”  
“好吧”Steve耸耸肩“那到时候电话联系”

Steve其实不怎么放心让Bucky一个人在美国的大街上闲逛，他坐上了出租车还回头从后窗瞧着站在路边等绿灯的男人。Bucky的长发依然扎着，是出自Steve的手笔。在前些日子Bucky第五次被因为头发被机械手臂的叶片夹住吃痛后，也就同意了Steve提出的帮他梳头的提议。他其实是特别喜欢长发散下来时候的Bucky，他觉得那样的Bucky特别，美，对，就是这样的形容。Steve爱Bucky的所有样子，但总有那种时候，不规矩的发丝会在Bucky低头做着一些事的时候散下来，挡住一些他的眼睛，然后Bucky会腾出手再去把它们别到耳后。  
总是一种让他心动的美。

Steve转过头恢复了坐姿，掏出了手机给Bucky发了一条短信，然后闭上眼睛开始小憩。

“如果顺路的话，也可以帮我带一块巧克力蛋糕。”  
两分钟后他的手机亮了起来。  
“没问题我的队长。”  
附带的是一颗红色心形emoji。

 

下午3点50，Steve的演讲结束。  
说是演讲，其实是一个老兵活动中心的剪彩仪式，发出邀请的是Steve曾经战友的儿子，他想为那些和父亲一样为国家付出了青春、自由或者更珍贵的东西的那些军人做些什么。邀请Steve也是遵从了父亲的遗嘱，可惜他的父亲立下遗嘱的时候并不知道他另一个尊重的士兵—Barnes中士尚且活着。  
剪彩仪式算是私人活动，没有媒体采访没有赞助商的酒会，有的只是十来个退役军人，他们做的最多的就是和Steve围成一圈坐下来然后聊上好半天。

“请问，Barnes中士呢？”  
对话进行到一半的时候，有人问起了Bucky。  
“Barnes中士没有一起来吗？”

“不不，他来了”Steve急忙说，“他只是...”  
他突然不知道该怎么解释，说实话他也不太清楚Bucky到底为什么不和他一起来。在Steve的猜测里，Bucky该是不知道怎么和除了自己以外的人好好相处。  
“他只是为我买巧克力蛋糕去了。”，这算是实话。

“Jesus，其实我们都很想见见他。”  
为首的Abbott这么说着，站起来从后面的柜子上拿过来一本相册。  
“事实上我也是受了Barnes中士的影响才参的军，我从小就崇拜他，比起美国精神代表的您，我更向往那个勇敢大无畏的殉国烈士Barnes，他于我而言就像是一个从未见过面但却一直影响我引导我的老师。”  
Abbott抚摸着相册里的剪报页，声音哽咽。  
“当我的儿子告诉我Barnes中士还活着的时候，我差点以为我是做梦，我在为我的老师感到庆幸。太好了，他真的还活着。”

Steve听着这个老人的喃喃低语，突然间想明白了自己到底该如何解开Bucky的心结，或许他也该把纠缠了自己几十年恼人的心思告诉Bucky。最重要的一点是，现在的Steve并没有自信再失去Bucky第二次。Steve宽慰地冲那些军人们笑着，告诉他们Barnes中士会来的，或许就是明天，Bucky肯定会和自己一起再来参加他们的聚会，然后所有人都欢呼起来。

下午4点30，Steve走出活动中心的正门，掏出手机准备给Bucky打一个电话问问他在哪里，正巧他的手机就响了起来，是Bucky。  
“Buck，你买好花了吗？”，Steve问，他也好奇Bucky到底买的什么花。  
“早就买好了，一直在等你结束活动给我电话，结果实在等不过，我就先给你打了。”  
Steve被逗笑，连连道着歉，停了一下，他说Bucky，明天你和我一起再来这里好吗，Bucky在电话那头疑惑地询问为什么，Steve被自己马上要说的话逗笑，话没出口他先扶着门口栏杆笑弯了腰，恼的Bucky直直追问到底什么回事。  
“因为要带你见见你的学生”  
“什么学生？”Bucky问，“我可不记得我过去几十年有到布鲁克林传授暗杀技巧的事情。”  
Steve好容易止住了笑，擦了擦眼角的一点眼泪，“你要跟我来，明天你就知道了。”  
“对了Bucky，你现在在哪里？”他抬起头看着头顶的天空，正好是晴天，时间也还早，Steve想或许可以和Bucky去街上逛一逛。  
“你好好看看你的11点钟方向。”  
Steve眯起眼睛，Bucky拿着一束花靠在街那边的一棵树下，正向他挥着手。

“什么时候到的？” 他没有着急走过去，也没有挂断电话。Steve就站在原地，隔着路上来来去去的行人看着Bucky。  
“到了一会儿了，不知道你的活动进行到哪个部分，没敢进去。”  
“你该进来的”  
“嗯？”  
Steve靠着栏杆，用手势示意Bucky待在原地。  
“你该进来听听他们对你的看法。”  
“什么看法？” Bucky笑着 “一个死而复生的二战奇迹？”  
Steve摇头，“他们崇拜并敬重你”，他停了下，接着说着“但这确实是奇迹，Bucky你活着就是我能想象到最大的奇迹，我甚至有些想感谢上帝。”  
“闭嘴，你这个无神论者。”

一瞬间他们都停下了，谁也没继续说话，就像偶然看过的那些叫不出名字的爱情电影里主角一样，站在街道的两边对望。而Bucky的视线让Steve越发觉得事态不妙。  
“Bucky” 他开口了 “我有一件事必须要告诉你”  
“什么”  
Steve干咳了一声，他的视线胶着在Bucky身上，有点紧张。  
“他们都说我是个奇迹，但我觉得我在冰里沉睡半个多世纪不是奇迹，奇迹是我绝望醒来后还能等到你。我不是无神论者，我非常感谢上帝让你活下来并把你带回来我身边，他可真是个好人。但是Bucky，我现在十分贪心，我想我余下无限的生命里都是你。”  
Steve一口气说完了从很久之前就萦绕在他心里那些憋了太久的话，他紧张得指尖发凉，这种状况很不常见，强大如美国队长也应付不来。  
但是Bucky没有说话，他只是看着Steve，拿着花的手也垂了下去。

“Bucky？”等待着宣判的Steve叫他的名字生硬发颤，“快说点什么吧”  
先前的勇气在此刻一哄而散，他的生死权掌握在一言不发的Bucky手上，Steve迫切的需要一记来自Bucky的镇定剂。  
“这很不妙啊Steve” 终于，Bucky说话了，“你让我难过。”  
Steve有些慌张，他想挂掉电话过到马路那边去给Bucky说对不起，但是Bucky制止了他，“别急Steve，我只是太开心了所以想哭。”  
Bucky重新抬起手，那些拿着的花挡住了他的脸。  
“或许我们该跳过麻烦的前奏，直接做爱。”

然后他们不记得怎么回到的曼哈顿，记忆从Steve艰难地把钥匙捅进锁眼开始清晰，他们用力把彼此抱进怀里，在唇舌交缠中挤进房间，Steve的怀抱和他的下体一样炙热，骤然升高的温度让Bucky意乱情迷，他狠狠地吸吮Steve的唇瓣后又推开了气喘吁吁的男人，笑眯眯地从口袋里掏出一小瓶液体。  
“这是什么？”  
Steve靠在鞋柜边上看着Bucky把紫色的液体全数含在口中，又倚过来嘴对嘴喂了自己好些。  
“秘鲁人的好东西，用曼陀罗泡的催情酒。”  
“你是从哪里知道这些的？”Steve问，发酵的味道不能称之为美味。而Bucky咽下了那些酒浆又舔了舔嘴唇，笑意盈盈，“所以我说花的用处比你想象得到的还要多啊Steve。”

Steve无可奈何直接把人拉过来亲吻，催情酒是否名副其实不是他在意的东西，Bucky在他眼前就是最扰人心智的诱惑 。  
他们从客厅纠缠着到了卧室，手忙脚乱地脱去各自的衣服，Steve躺下来，引导着Bucky坐上他的大腿，他的手自下而上地抚摸着Bucky后背上光洁的皮肤。  
“Steve”  
“我在这儿，Bucky。”  
他们克制不住喉咙里源源不断的呻吟，情欲像是一把火把这两人通通点着，燃烧着他们对彼此的爱恋。Steve觉得口干舌燥，他将头伸到Bucky的胸前，像是很久以前吮吸母亲的乳房那样，他也想从Bucky粉色的乳头里品尝到乳汁甜蜜的味道，感觉棒极了。  
Bucky已经勃起，柱身因为敏感还在轻轻摇晃，顶端不断分泌着液体，顺着腿根流到藏在他大腿深处那迷人的花缝。

Steve的阴茎硬得不像话，此时就抵着Bucky的屁股。他喘息着，不停亲吻着他的Bucky，他们的舌头缠在一起，Bucky的小尖虎牙不时刮过Steve的舌头，这让Steve浑身发麻。他的手指探向Bucky的两腿间，轻轻触碰着后面的穴口。  
“后面？”  
他的手指往前滑动着，引得Bucky一阵颤栗，最后抵达花心。  
“还是前面？”

Bucky能很清楚的感受到Steve的指尖正慢慢侵入着自己的女缝，从未有过这种体验的他只能不安地扭动着身子，可这并不能解决什么，反而让Steve的眼色更深。

“都...都要”

“都要？”  
Steve屈起手指往外一勾，突如其来的刺激让Bucky一下叫出了声。  
“会不会有些贪心啊Buck？”

Bucky咬着嘴唇摇头，他只觉得下半身涨得难受，两个穴口都因为分泌出的爱液开始湿哒哒的，坏心眼的Steve还借此取笑，他的脑子已经做不出别的反应。

“都要，都要”

他的语气带上了些嗔怨，刚刚喝下的催情酒起了作用，他的身体只想得到Steve的爱抚，只想马上被Steve填满。  
“Steve，我好难受。”  
平日里只会让人感到敬畏的Winter Soldier这会儿却因为得不到释放开始呜咽起来。

Steve没忍住，凑过去吻了吻Bucky的眼睛。  
“是我太愚钝，还是从没注意过”  
他恨不得把他所有的怜爱都摆出来给Bucky看，告诉他，这一块儿是1934年的，这一块儿是他藏在冰层下面70年的，这一块儿是他刚刚攒下来的。很多很多。  
“Bucky我爱你”  
“虽然说出来的有些迟，但是我爱你。”  
他又从嘴巴一直吻下去，吻过肚脐吻到Bucky被爱液湿润了的下体。

“Steve，你不要把我当作女人。”  
Bucky试图推开他的肩膀，拒绝他用舌头窥探花心的想法，无所适从的陌生感让Bucky感到羞耻。

“不，并不是这样”  
Steve被逗笑，他的Bucky太过敏感，与常人的不同之处让Bucky太容易误会他的心思。  
“我没有把你当作什么人，你只是Bucky，是我的爱人，为爱人做这些事不是理所应当的吗？”

Bucky睁开眼睛看着Steve，然后笑起来。  
“我不知道你还会说这样的花言巧语。”  
花言巧语的男人把头靠在Bucky的小腹上，他接着说话的语气有点埋怨。  
“我要早些知道是两情相悦的话，这些花言巧语你能多听几十年。”

“Bucky”  
他低下头吻着那平坦的腹部。  
“我原本从来没想过能和你在一起。不管是在布鲁克林分别还是在奥地利重逢，又或者是从九头蛇那里夺回你后，我都从不曾想。因为你活着就是件天大的好事，我不敢奢求什么，但现在我开始贪心了，我爱着你，渴求着你，当一切梦想成真时我真的觉得很幸福，谢谢你也爱我，让我省去许多自以为是的无用功。”

“比如？”  
“比如不必嗅着被你手上残留的水濡湿的T恤，幻想出你的脸自慰。”

Bucky睁着眼睛没有接话，Steve疑惑地看着他，还以为自己说错了什么话。  
“我以为你该知道的。”  
“知道什么？”  
Bucky手捂住脸，声音闷闷的，但是好像是在笑。  
“知道那是我在故意引诱你。”  
然后他们不约而同地笑出声，Steve觉得自己快被这个男人的可爱给就地正法。  
“那祝贺你Barnes中士，你成功了。”

Steve不想弄痛Bucky，所以尽管欲望高涨，他还是尽可能温柔地用手指扩张着Bucky湿润的甬道，嘴巴轻轻在Bucky的耳垂上密密吻着，呼吸出的热气扑在Bucky耳朵上脖子上，让他浑身激灵。  
“足够了” Bucky伸出双手搂着Steve的脖子，小声催促。  
但Steve反而撑起身拉开了些距离，扶着勃起的坚挺在Bucky的穴口绕着圈打转。  
“你想要什么Buck？”  
他的前端不断撩过Bucky水似的软肉，突然又往前挤了挤，触到了小粒的花核，Bucky的身子一下就化了。  
“想要你，想要你”  
拔高的声音让Steve上头，托起Bucky的臀瓣挺腰撞了进去，Bucky被顶的腰都弹了起来，Steve炽热的性器对于未经人事的花穴来说难以负荷，疼得他咬着牙叫不出声，就死命用指甲扣着Steve的背。  
好在Steve冲撞的并不激烈，等到开始的疼痛抽丝剥茧，欲望的热潮就如同温水一般把他包裹在内，从Bucky花心里泌出的爱液把黏在他和Steve的大腿上，流下来把床单浸湿，但情欲从他们的结合处一波一波叠加上来，最后在腰腹炸开，连带着神智也随着随波散开。  
Steve突然搂着Bucky翻过身面对自己，扣着他的腰把他圈在身前，冲撞之时还凑过去吻着Bucky，Bucky被这么一下惊到，慌忙用手撑住身体，结果被自己泌出的液体打湿了指尖。  
“不..不要，太深了”  
Bucky咬着嘴唇忍着被Steve操出来的生理泪水，他的敏感点一次次被触碰，快感从下体攀上了大脑，最后呼吸一窒，痉挛着射了出来，乳白的精液和透明的爱液混在一起，流在床上乱七八糟。  
Steve揽过软成一摊的Bucky，亲吻着他的脖子，不知道是不是第一次太过敏感的原因，Bucky在高潮结束后已经昏睡过去。Steve好笑地抱着他去洗了澡，躺在换了干净床单的床上给他道了晚安。

Bucky是在肚子的饥饿中从梦里逐渐清醒。他试着舒展一下身子以便坐起来，但他的头却一下撞到了什么。  
是Steve的下巴。  
Bucky整个人都缩在Steve的怀里，像个初生婴儿一样没有安全感的姿势。Steve闷哼一声，也随着醒了过来。  
“醒了吗Buck”  
他干脆用下巴蹭着Bucky的头顶，他们共用的洗发露味道钻进他的鼻腔，又带着Bucky特有的迷人的香。Steve伸出一只手虚扶着Bucky的腰，亲了一口Bucky睡得乱糟糟的头发。  
“饿了吗？”  
Bucky点点头，他还没有完全清醒。Steve抱着他的腰，他也就往Steve的怀里挤得更紧，把脸埋在Steve的胸口打了个长长的哈欠。  
“那我去做早餐，想吃什么？培根煎蛋还是牛奶燕麦?”  
Bucky的脑子在听到Steve念出食物名字的时候停止工作了一瞬间，他真的思考了大概三秒钟的时间来考虑究竟哪一个更好一些，最后他懒洋洋地回了一句“都要”。  
Steve的笑声闷在Bucky的头发里，他一边笑着一边低下头亲亲Bucky的耳朵。

“不要紧，都是你的。”

 

文档完成于2018.9.10


End file.
